Risque
by AbbeyxIzuru
Summary: A tale of friendship, lies, love, lust, and betrayal. High school Fanfic. OCxOC and HitsuxHina. T for now,will be M later.
1. Moving In With The Kanames

Hi everyone! Here's a new story that hit me the other day when I was listening to my iPod. Sorry I haven't updated or submitted any new things lately, I've been having family problems. Anyway, here's the all the information:

**Title: **Risque

**Pairings: **AbbeyxShaant (OCxOC), HitsuxHina, others may make an appearance

**Full Summary:** The parents of Momo Hinamori have just died in a car accident. She now has to move in with her best friend who moved away a year ago. A new high school, new friends, new crushes, and a new life. Abbey is excited to have her best friend move in with her. She's hoping Momo can make school more bare able. There's that popular cutie who Abbey is in love with. He treats her like dirt, well, most of the time. Can these two girls survive life? A tale of friendship, lies, love, sex, and betrayal.

**Rating:** T for now, M later.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach.

Hope you all enjoy!:)

* * *

**General POV:**

It was a warm spring day when Momo Hinamori moved into the Kaname household. Momo's parents died in a car crash one month ago. Having no other family, Momo was forced to move in with her best friend Abbey Kaname. You see, Abbey moved out of the city a year ago. The Kanames were always very nice.There four people, excluding Momo, who lived in their spacious house. There was Abbey, the youngest child and only daughter. Then there was Alexander, the oldest child and only son. And last but not least, there was Jushiro and Retsu, the parents.

Abbey Kaname was a very lovable girl. Some words to describe her were fashionable, witty, funny, talented, energetic, gorgeous, nice, and sweet. She has big brown eyes and darkish blonde medium length hair with multi layers cut into it. Abbey had the biggest room in the house, simply because she needed it. You will probably never find anybody with as many accessories, clothes, and shoes as Abbey. Her motto was " If it fits, buy one in every color!" Posters of "hotties", in her words, plastered her walls. A giant stereo system occupied one of her walls because she was a huge music lover. Abbey even had a music room which contained her precious guitars, drums, and a piano. Abbey wasn't the most popular girl in school because most girls where jealous of her and thought she was a bitch, but she was well known by a lot of people. Despite all the haters, she had many friends and admirers.

The best way to describe Alexander Kaname was quiet. He kept to himself most of the time, only speaking when he felt was necessary. With his longish dark brown hair and crystal blue eyes, he was quite the heart breaker. He was just a year older then Abbey at 18. Next year he would be off to college, most likely on a music scholarship even though his parent could more then well afford to send him. Not much is known about him except that he's quiet, but can be quite sweet and romantic with girls.

Jushiro and Retsu, not much to say. Jushiro does something with computers, earning him a lot of money. His wife Retsu is a kind motherly woman with long black hair. They've been married for like 20 years. You'll never see a more in love couple then those two.

**Momo POV**

I guess you could say I'm happy I'm moving in with Abbey. Better then being an orphan that's for sure. I couldn't believe where I would be living. These Kanames sure lived in luxury, I'll say that. It started when Abbey picked me up in her shiny red BMW M3. Then when we got to her house, IT WAS HUGE! Big and white were two words to describe it. If it was a little bigger, it'd be a mansion. Flowers and shrubbery covered the front, courtesy of Mrs. Kaname and her garden obsession. I could see Alexander's silver Volvo and Mr. Kaname's Mercedes in the drive way as well. I went to get my bags out of the car, but Abbey stopped me.

"ALEXANDER GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" She screamed as loud as she could.

"What is it Abbey?" Alexander came out of the house a few moments later. You could tell he was frustrated about something. Probably Abbey screaming at him like that.

"Get Momo's bags out of the car and bring them to the guest room!" Before Alexander could protest, Abbey had already whisked me into the house and up the huge stairway. No wonder these people were so skinny! You could like burn 1,000,000 calories just climbing up these stairs! The third door to the right was the guest room, which is now my room. I walked in, and it was beautiful.

"Do you like it Momo?" Abbey asked. "I re-did it just for you!" She smiled.

"I love it Abbey! Thank you so much!" I gave my best friend a big hug. The walls were a dark purple, my favorite color. The floors were wooden and the bedspread was black with dark purple lace and bows all over it. Purple curtains graced the big windows. Oh, and get this: there's a bathroom in this room! Like everything else, it was black and purple. I couldn't be anymore grateful. After Abbey had finished telling me everything about this room, Alexander walked in with my bags. He carefully set them on the bed.

"Thank you Alexander," I shyly said. He smiled at me and said,

"Your welcome Momo," causing me to blush a little. _'Damn he's cute.'_ He turned around and left the room, probably off to his. Abbey gave me a tour of the house. I felt like I would get lost. She showed me everything; her room, Alexander's room, her parent's room, the bathrooms, the kitchen, the dining room, and the sitting room were among the few things on her list. The interior was like Mrs. Kaname: simple yet elegant. The kitchen was high tech because of Mrs. Kaname's passion for cooking.

Abbey later left me in my room to unpack and things. I liked how she left me alone, which is what I preferred. I hate people being over my shoulder like that. Tomorrow I would start school. I hope it will be good. Not that I expect it to though. I could tell this will be stressful. I mean, here's a plain brown hair, brown eyed girl moving in with a family whose kids could be like super models or something. I am so grateful to these people. You'll never find people nicer then the Kanames. After I took a shower and laid out my clothes for tomorrow, I crawled into my big bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Yeah, first chapter done! I promise it will get better! 

Like it? Hate it? Review please!!

♥Love you all lots♥,

-AbbeyxIzuru


	2. First Day Of School!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Well, here's chapter 2! Hope you all enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach.

* * *

**Momo POV:**

I woke up to the radio this morning. I guess you can set the alarm clock to the radio. I prefer waking up to a rock beat then an annoying ringing or beeping. I dragged myself out of bed and into the posh bathroom. After I quickly took a shower, I had to go search for my clothes because I didn't remember where I put them. I am not a morning person. I finally found them on one of the two dressers that occupied this room. After throwing on my dark blue skinny jeans, a plain black short sleeved button up shirt, and putting my hair up into it's usually bun with my bangs cascading my face, I decided to go see if Abbey was up. Now there was a girl who couldn't get up. I walked three doors down the hall and knocked softly on the hard wooden door.

"Come in," I heard someone groggily say. _'She just woke up,' _I entered to see Abbey rubbing her eyes. She probably just got dressed. Abbey had on a low cut, baby pink tank top with lace running along the top and bottom of the fabric with a blue denim skirt that reached her mid thighs. "Please tell me that's not what your wearing?" Abbey sighed.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I protested. With her index finger, Abbey motioned for me to follow her to her closet. I stood silently at the entrance to abbey's enormous walk in closet while she got what she needed to glam me up. Abbey came out with a whole lot of red things bunched up in her arms. I sat down at the chair across from her vanity. Abbey handed me this super thick red belt and told me to put it on.

"No no Momo!" Abbey scolded me. " It goes below your chest, not around your hips!" Abbey showed me where to put it as I tightened it. She then put a big red star clip on the side of my bun and a matching necklace around my neck. Thick red bangles soon graced my arms and red star earring that must be a set with the necklace took my ears. After some natural shimmy eye shadow and a hint of light red lip gloss, I guess my look was "Abbey approved." Abbey sent me down to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

After I climbed down the massive stairway and found my way to the kitchen, I had to make the crucial decision of what I wanted to eat. I decided on a bagel that was sitting in a big basket in the middle of the kitchen's island.

"Good morning Momo," Alexander yawned, walking into the kitchen.

"Good morning Alexander," I replied. He stood in front of the fruit basket, thinking about what looked good.

"Morning everyone!" Abbey happily yelled out. _'She sure wakes up fast,' _Alexander grabbed a banana and walked out to the front door. "Meeting your girlfriend?" Abbey called from the fridge. She came out with a slice of melon and quickly swallowed most of it. Abbey sure looked different from when I saw her 20 minutes ago. She was covered in accessories and make up graced her already beautiful face. "Come on Momo we're going to be late!" She ran to the front door. She took out a pair of red shoes with a low heel. How'd she know I was going to wear my unfashionable black flats? Must be some kind of fashion vision or something. I grabbed my black backpack with purple stars and slung it over my shoulder. In case you couldn't tell by now, I love star printed things. After Abbey tied the pink satin ribbons that reached her knees on her pink high heels and grabbed her white tote bag with pink ribbons, we were out the door. Abbey climbed into the driver seat of her red BMW M3 and I climbed into the passengers seat. Abbey put the top down, cranked the radio up, and slid on her giant white designer sunglasses. She pointed to the compartment in front of me. I opened it to find about 20 pairs of sunglasses. I choose a black rectangular pair that had red swirls on the sides. Abbey pulled out of the drive way and onto the main road.

About 10 minutes later, we were at Jaymes High. Abbey pulled into the closest parking spot and put the top up. We took off our sunglasses and tossed them into our bags as we got out the car. As we walked to the entrance of the school, Abbey was greeted with a lot of hellos and good mornings; most of which were from guys. I couldn't blame them; I envied Abbey for her beauty and the light that radiated from her. She gracefully led me to the front office and wished me luck before abandoning me for her own classes.

"How can I help you miss?" An old lady with curly brown hair and thick purple glasses asked me. I introduced myself and told her I was a new student. She handed me some papers. They were my schedule and a map of the school. She wished me luck like Abbey had before sending me to my first class.

**Abbey POV:**

I sure hope Momo is fine. This school is pretty big. If we had a lot of classes together, that would be totally awesome!

"Hey Abbey," a red haired boy said while plopping himself in the seat behind me. That was one of my best friends. His name is Renji Abarai. I returned his greeting. "Like, OMG, it's the greek god!" He gasped in a fangirl mocking voice. I threw my body around in my seat to face the door. There he was. The greek god himself. Shaant, aka the greek god, walked through the door. He was such a hottie. He had long dark brown hair with hints of red in it. My personal name for this color is burnt chestnut. And with those pale green eyes, I just about melted. Not that he would noticed. He probably doesn't even know I exist. He was perfect in every way. Oh and get this, he is the lead singer in a band! Just my type!

" Your not allowed to date musicians Abbey," Renji declared, making me leave my fantasy world and come back to reality. Renji is determined to get me off musicians. My last boyfriend, Ben, was a musician. I thought I was so in love. After a year he dumped me for some whore named Carrie. I thought I would die. I cried every night and barely ate, casing me to lose 30 pounds and become deathly skinny. I ended up in the hospital a few times for fainting due to lack of nutrition. Nobody could console me. Even Alexander, the boy who barely talked to his girlfriend and few friends, offered to take my shopping and carry all my bags on a regular basis.

"A girl can dream can't she?" I pouted. Renji just throw me a super serious stare. I sighed and turned around to see Momo walking through the door. "MOMO OVER HERE!" I yelled, waving my arms above my head. She blushed a bit. I hope I didn't embarrass her! She quickly made her way over to me.

"This is English with Mr. Ichimaru, right?" she quietly asked. I nodded and she set her backpack on the desk next to mine.

"Renji this is Momo. Momo this is Renji," I introduced them. They both smiled and said hi. I snatched Momo's schedule out of her hands and looked over it. "We have almost all of the same classes!" I smiled. She looked at me with a relieved expression.

"Hey Abbey, where'd your rocker babe go?" Renji teased me.

"Shut the hell up Renji!" I yelled while smacking him over the head. He cried in pain. "Shit, I forgot some books, be right back!" I cursed as i ran out the door and down the hall to my locker. Thank god it was only like a 30 second run. I quickly entered my combination and grabbed my 2 books and notebooks. I started to fast walk back to my class with my head in the clouds. I was pulled back to reality when I full on crashed into something, causing me to drop all my books. I mumbled an apology and quickly bent over to gather my books and the scattered papers.

"No, it was my fault. I wasn't paying attention. I'm sorry," an angelic voice apologized to me. I looked up to see Shaant and all his hotness. We both stood up and he handed me my books. I could see he had some muscle that his thin red long sleeved shirt that was pushed up past his elbows revealed. He sincerely smiled at him and walked in the opposite direction, away from me. I wanted to throw my books down, call his name, run and jump into his arms, and kiss those perfect lips. I mentally kicked myself as I walked back to class with a flushed face and my heart racing.

* * *

Yeah, chapter 2 is done! I know what you all are thinking, "OMG SHE'S NOT WITH IZURU!" Yes I know it's a big shocker. But the guy I thought of when I was thinking of this story didn't fit my Izu-kun. He would be waaaay to OOC. Next chapter Toushirou will come into the picture and things will heat up.

**Love it? Like it? Hate it? Comments? Praise? Tell me by REVIEWING!**

♥Love you all lots,♥

-AbbeyxIzuru, who is AbbeyxShaant in this story!XD


	3. You Look Pale

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed!:) Here's chapter 3! Hope you all enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach

* * *

**Abbey POV:**

As I rushed back to class, I thought my heart would fall right out of my chest. I think I might've been panting a bit too. Why do I overreact to everything?

"Hey Abbey, are you okay? You looked a little flushed," Renji said, putting his hand on my forehead. "You feel a little warm too," he added.

"I'm fine," I reassured him as I swayed his hand away.

"So, Abbey," Momo puffed her lips out. "How's this Shaant guy Renji has been telling me about?" I let out a long groan and repeatedly banged my head softly on the desk. Mental note to self: Kill Renji.

"Ok class, settle down please!" Mr. Ichimaru chimed as he walked into class. Momo grabbed her things and walked up to his desk. She handed him a paper and said a few words. " Ok class, this is our new student, Momo Hinamori! Please make her feel welcome!" He grinned, as usual. "Please sit anywhere you please Ms. Hinamori," he chirped while flipping his silver-ish purple hair out of his eyes. Momo resumed her seat next to me and Mr. Ichimaru started his lesson.

**Momo POV:**

Mr. Ichimaru seems nice. He's pretty witty too. I guess this class won't be so bad. The bell rang loudly and everybody threw their things together and flew out the door at the speed of light. Next class is, chemistry with Mr. Zaraki. Oh great. Abbey gracefully led me to the chemistry classroom. I wish I could walk like her. Graceful, elegant, and so full of confidence; Not a huddled, turtle looking walk like mine. Chemistry wasn't that far. When we stepped into the classroom, the chalkboard said " STAND AGAINST THE BACK WALL!!" Some kids where already lined up and me and Abbey joined them. In here I was introduced to some new kids. I believe their names were Orihime, Ichigo, Rukia, and Ikkaku. They all smiled at me and were nice, especially Orihime. I can tell she is over friendly and like to talk a lot. I saw a tall scary man walk into the room before the bell rang. That must be Mr. Zaraki. I handed him my papers and he signed them with his sloppy, spiky signature.

"You're in luck Ms. Momo," he evilly grinned. " Everybody is getting a new lab partner today!" I walked back to Abbey and her friends while Mr. Zaraki started to explain things. "This morning I drew your names out of a hat. That will determine your partner," Everybody groaned and sighed loudly. "Ya ya, you'll get over it!" he waved. "Ok, so starting at the front of the room we have: Renji and Rukia, Orihime and Ichigo, Uryu and Nemu, Ikkaku and Yuki, Yumichika and Danny, Abbey and Shaant, Sara and Cassie, Emmett and Sandi, Kiyone and Kentaro, Kyo and Haru, Mike and Lauren, Alice and Jack, and ah- it seems today is your lucky day Mr. Hitsugaya! You would have no partner if Ms. Momo had not come here!"

**Abbey POV:**

Oh my god, I can't believe I'm partnered with Shaant! I think I might pass out any minute. Gosh, how embarrassing would that be? Gr, this is TMTH!(To Much To Handle). I dragged my feet to my lab table and threw myself into the seat. I looked up and saw him smiling at me.

"So we meet again Ms. Kaname?" He warmly smiled. I could get used to this. All of the sudden I saw his face scrunch and he said, "What are you looking at?" before turning away from me. I looked over to see one of the jerks in his posse staring at me quite rudely. I threw him a dirty look and turned to the front of the classroom.

**Momo POV**:

"So, your new right?"

"Oh, um, ya," I muttered. How could I keep my composure around that guy? He has such beautiful blue green eyes and that spiky white hair and- oh! What am I thinking!?

"My name's Toushirou Hitsugaya. Nice to meet you," he smiled.

"I'm Momo Hinamori," I smiled back. He turned his attention to the front of the room. I turned my body, but not my attention. This was going to be a long hour.

My next class was Algebra 2 with Mr. Kuchiki, who was Rukia's brother. What a snore that class was. Then it was health class with Ms. Shihoin. Finally it was lunch. I sat with Abbey and the rest of the group.

**Abbey POV:**

" Abbey, Abbey, Abbey, Hey Abbey!!" I heard someone calling my name. I snapped back to the hated reality to see Renji staring at me. "Are you okay? You seem out of it today. Are you feeling sick?" his hand went for my forehead but I quickly swatted it away. "I'm serious Abbey. You look pale,"

"I think maybe I just need some fresh air," I sighed and got up. I walked outside into the warm air and sat with my back behind a tree. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths. I ruffled my hair and tried to clear my mind. I was almost in tranquility when a familiar voice spoke.

"Why do we keep running into each other Ms. Kaname?" he smiled. Yep, you guessed right; it's Shaant.

"What do you want?" I groaned.

"I would like to apologize for earlier," he sat down right next to me. Close, a little too close.

"Why?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's not that I don't like you, it's just, what would people say?" I rolled my eyes at his words. "You don't have the best reputation you know. My guys think you're a whore because of all those rumors people spread about you being easy and stuff," I closed my eyes and put my head on my knees, trying not to cry. I feel an emotional fit coming on. "But, I don't think that about you. I think you're nice and very pretty," he turned his head to hide his blush. "So, do you want to maybe hang out sometime, when no one's around?" I couldn't speak so I just nodded my head. He put his finger to my cheek and wiped away the single tear that managed to escape my eye. After flashing me a big smile, he bid me farewell, "I'll see you around girly," and walked away from me.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!

Like it? Hate it? Comments? Please review!:)

Love you all lots,

-AbbeyxIzuru


	4. Michael's Back!

OMG, I am so sorry guys! Things have been hectic lately and I've had my heart broken very badly. So here's the next chapter, please enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH!!

* * *

Abbey POV:

I stumbled back to the cafeteria, my thoughts all jumbled in my head. Did he like me or hate me? Why did I agree to hang out with a guy who didn't want to be seen with me? Why am I such a love sick idiot? So many questions, so few answers.

"Feel better Abbey?" Renji asked me as I sat back down.

"Oh ya, the fresh air did the trick," I forced a fake smile upon my glossy pink lips. Renji was so dense, I doubt he'd be able to tell it was fake. The rest of the lunch period was occupied with small talk and useless chatter. I'm normally up for all that, but my heart was just not in it today for unmentionable reasons. I eventually got up and so did Momo. We had next hour together and I could tell something was bothering her. "What's up Momo?" I asked concerned.

"Oh, its nothing Abbey," she blushed. I grinned real wide. It was a boy!

"Spill it right now!" I commanded.

"It's nothing, just this guy I talked to. I think he's cute," she admitted. I smiled for real this time, knowing I'd get more details later.

Momo POV:

I'm glad Abbey didn't bug me about Toushirou. I had a lot to think about and I didn't need her bugging me. Toushirou was in my next 2 classes. We sat far from each other but every so often I would glance his way. I think he looked at me a few times too.

Gosh, my first day and this was already happening? Does life ever ease up, even a little bit?

Abbey POV:

I was so happy when the bell rang after my last class. I so wanted (and needed) this day to end. By the time everyone was out of the classroom, I was still gathering my things. I was going quite slow because of the other things on my mind. By the time I got to my locker, a lot of people were already gone. I slowly entered my combination and gently pulled open the door. When I opened the door, a piece of folded up paper fell to my feet. I looked at it puzzled, not knowing what it was. I carefully bended over and picked it up. I grasped it between my thin fingers for a few seconds before examining it. "Abbey" was printed across the front in a casual yet elegant writing. I apprehensively unfolded the note and read its contents.

_'Hey girly,_

_How about we hang out tomorrow evening? I'll meet you in the park on the swings at 7 p.m. Hope you come!_

_Signed,_

_Shaant_

The first thing I noticed was he called me girly. I wondered if that would become a habit or a nickname for me. I shoved the note into my bag and headed to the car. Momo was already there waiting. I unlocked the door and we both climbed in. After doing my routine of putting the top down, turning up the radio, and putting on my sunglasses, I drove off back to my house.

Momo POV:

Abbey was very quiet on the way home. I could tell by the look on her face that something was bothering her. I was concerned, but not enough to ask her about it. She seemed like she didn't want to be bothered. When we got in the house, Abbey went straight up to her room and so did I. After like 30 minutes or so, I decided to go downstairs and explore the house a little bit. When I reached the staircase,

"Hey hey!! Anybody home?" I heard a voice scream with a thick Australian accent. Abbey rushed down the stairs, screamed, and jumped into the arms of a boy with shoulder length, slightly wavy, blonde hair and grayish green eyes.

"OH! Momo, is Michael. He is one of my best friends and just got back from Australia today. Michael, this is Momo," Abbey explaind.

"Nice to meet you Miss Momo," he smiled. Mrs. Kaname seemed to appear from the kitchen, wiping her hands on a towel.

"Oh Michael! It's so good to see you again! How was your trip?" She cheerfully asked. "Why don't you come help me with dinner and you can tell me everything!" She suggested.

"I would love to Mrs. Kaname!" He agreed with his thick accent and followed her back to the kitchen.

"Hey, Momo, can I paint your nails?" Abbey nervously asked. When ever she wanted to paint your nails, she needed to talk. I nodded and followed her up to her room.

Abbey POV:

I needed to tell Momo everything. She I thought I'd paint her nails while doing it. Mind as well do something productive, eh? After we both sat on the floor, I choose a pretty light pink nail polish and began painting her nails.

"So, what's on your mind Abbey?" Momo asked, twirling her hair around her finger. I sighed and told her everything about Shaant. His changes in personality, the "date" he asked me on, how I so wanted to go but so didn't, and all that jazz. Momo was such a good listener. I'm glad she was here. After I spilled my heart to her, I asked her what was up.

"Well," she started. " There's this guy who sits next to me in a class. His name is Toushirou and I feel all weird whenever I'm around him,"

"I think you have a crush on him Momo," I smiled, glad to hear I wasn't the only one with boy problems. Just as we were getting deeper, my mom called us down for dinner. I sat down next to Michael and Momo sat next to me. Mom made spaghetti for dinner. That's Michael's favorite food. Did she know he was coming today? Mother's instinct I guess. Mom served a cherry pie for dessert, which I didn't eat for two reasons: 1) I don't like cherries and 2) It had too many calories and sugar. I need to watch what I eat. After dinner me and Momo continued to talk until she said she was going to bed. I bid her a goodnight and got ready for bed myself. I had a big day tomorrow: Michael was back and I would hang out with Shaant.

* * *

OMG, this was soooo boring I know! I'm sorry, next chapter will be exciting I promise!

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

Love you all,

-AbbeyxIzuru, who feels bad for giving you a boring chapter!:(


	5. Six Feet Under The Stars

You know the excuses.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

Abbey POV:

'Beep beep!' I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. The clock read 6:10. I groaned and hit the button. I rolled out of bed and scurried to find my outfit. After I pulled on some dark skinny jeans, a red t-shirt with a black heart on it, and a white and black striped slim fit hoodie with a big red heart on the side, I grabbed my iPod, and went into the bathroom. I put the earbuds in my ears, scrolled down the list, and decided I wanted to listen to Metro Station. After clicking on Now That We're Done, I started to straighten my hair and do the usual routine.

**Now that we're done  
I'm so sorry  
Why did I lie  
I'm so sorry  
I know I hurt you  
I know I hurt you**

I bobbed my head and mouthed the words to this particular song among others as I straightened my hair and applied various hair products and lots of eyeliner and mascara. I skipped down the stairs into the kitchen. As usual Alexander was there and Momo too. I opened the chestnut colored cabinet and grabbed one of the many tall glasses. I filled about 1/4 of it with water and drank it.

"Don't you want any breakfast dear?" Mom asked me, walking into the kitchen with a basket of laundry in her arms.

"No. I'm not hungry," I sluggishly replied. I then gathered all my school things and went to the car. Momo joined me about ten minutes later and we drove off to school.

School was not very fun. I didn't pay attention at all, which earned me a smack in the back of the head from Mr. Zaraki. Boy that was fun. I spaced out the rest of the day. I think Momo and Renji were trying to start a conversation with me, but I wasn't paying any attention to them. My mind was set on my date with Shaant tonight. Well maybe it wasn't a real date, but it was to me! I was so nervous I couldn't eat at lunch. Thank god my friends could tell I was upset and left me alone. Me and Momo drove home in silence.

When I walked through the door, mom and dad had a big announcement for all of us.

"Oh guess what honey!" My mom threw her arms around as soon as I entered our house.

"What mom?" I barely managed to get out because of the fact that my mom was choking me.

"You're father is taking me to Paris to make up for the honeymoon we missed!" She screamed.

"We're leaving tonight," Dad added, magically appearing behind Mom. I put on a fake smile and told them how happy I was for them, then excused myself to my room. I spent a while on my homework then decided what to wear. I eventually decided not to change because we we're just going to the park. No need to be dressed up. Around 5 o'clock, Mom and Dad bid us all farewell and left for the airport. They told us to behave and Alexander was in charge. Alexander called me and Momo to the living room and told us to sit down.

"Look," he said with his usual serious facade. " I have only one rule while Mom and Dad are gone. Don't bug me," and after that ice cold statement, he walked away. I rolled my eyes at him, he's always the same. Some loving caring brother I have. I sighed, got up, and went back up to my room. I glanced at the clock and it read "6:30" I decided to leave now. As I was walking down the stairs, I saw Alexander going up the stairs with a girl behind him. She was a few inches shorter then him and had long bleach blonde hair, blue eyes, a totally fake tan, and a lot of make up caked on her face. She wore some super short blue jean shorts and a red tank top that had little white polka dots and showed a lot of cleavage. She was giggling for what reason I don't know.

"Don't forget to use a condom," I called before walking out the door.

It was 7:10 and he still wasn't here. I closed my phone and put it back in my pocket. I started kicking my feet in the dirt. I must've looked really pathetic. I was sitting in the dark, on a swing, all alone. I felt a cold breeze blow through me. I shivered and pulled the hood of my hoodie up over my head. Just when I was losing hope, I felt a pair of hands on my back pushing me, making me swing. After the swing returned to its original spot, I felt a pair of arms around my abdomen, pulling me closer to this mystery figure.

"I'm sorry I was late girly," The voice seductivly whispered. I knew who it was. None other then Shaant. My Shaant. Well, maybe not my Shaant, yet that is.

"I-it's okay," I whispered back. Shaant walked around to the front of me and grabbed my hand. He pulled me off the swing and led me to a grassy area. He sat down and pulled me into his lap. He kept his arms around my abdomen and his head on my shoulder. We talked and talked. We talked about anything and everything. After about an hour or so. I pulled away from him and laid down on the grass. He quickly laid down next to me and intertwined our fingers.

"Look at the stars," I smiled.

"You like um?" Shaant turned his head and asked me.

"Ya, they're so pretty," I closed my eyes and breathed out. I felt Shaant's hand tighten on mind.

"I love being here, under the stars, with you," he confessed. I turned on my side and looked him in eyes.

"I love being here too," We stayed there for about another hour, then we got up.

"Did you walk here?" Shaant asked, putting his arm around me. I nodded. "Well I'm giving you a ride home girly!" that smirk that I adore so much swept across his face. He opened the passenger door of his black Porsche for me and I slid in. We drove home in silence. My house wasn't that far away. Only like 10 minutes. Shaant pulled up in my driveway and we both got out. He walked me to the door, holding my hand.

"Good night girly," he smiled when we reached the front door.

"Good night," I smiled back. He then gave me a sweet kiss on the cheek and walked back to his car. I opened the door and just about melted. I was falling in love.

* * *

Hope you liked it. If you didn't, thats your problem.

**Please Review!!**

Love you all,

-AbbeyxIzuru, who feels really bad for taking this long to update!!


End file.
